Wendy & Stitch
by Kachorro
Summary: El mundo experimenta días de paz y armonía, Wendy siente que no es lo suficientemente fuerte y comienza a recharzar misiones, pero cierta criatura le enseñara que la fuerza puede venir en distintos tamaños y de diferentes formas. Crossover: Fairy Tail x Stitch! cap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos mis amigos, aquí Kachorro con una historia nueva que espero les guste tanto como a mí…

Los personajes, Situaciones y escenarios originales de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, estos son obra de Hiro Mashima.

Bueno espero que esto sea de su agrado…

Cap 1… Un Curioso Invasor

Es un bello y tranquilo día en la ciudad de Mangolia, este tranquilo día podemos observar a una solitaria peli azulada, esta jovencita es Wendy Marvell, maga del gremio de Fairy Tail y Dragon Slayer de cielo. Wendy ahora tenia su pelo amarrado en dos colas largas que llegaban hasta su cadera, bestia una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una falda azul, junto a unas mallas blancas que se apegaban muy bien a sus torneadas piernas y unos zapatos negros. Wendy caminaba por las calles buscando algo en que pasar su tiempo, pues su equipo no estaba presente y no quería tomar una misión en solitario.

- Awww… desde que Happy y Charle se llevan mejor casi no pasamos tiempo juntas -expreso triste la jovencita, pues el Exced azul y su compañera se volvieron algo unidos hace unas cuantas semanas atrás- Natsu -san esta en una misión con Erza -san y Gray -san, Poryushka -sama esta muy ocupada como para atenderme y Lucy -san esta en su casa escribiendo.

La dragón Slayer estaba cerca del bosque, pues en este momento se dirigía para el lago, en ese momento una extraña roca envuelta en fuego descendía de los cielos, a gran velocidad, lo cual asombro a Wendy pues esta se había impactado cerca de donde ella estaba… quizás cerca del lago donde Happy y Natsu solían pescar.

- ¿que será eso? -menciono curiosa, mientras aceleraba el paso en dirección al lugar de impacto-

La jovencita tuvo que caminar entre arbustos y escalar varias colinas hasta que llego al lago, en donde miro que la bola de fuego había dejado un rastro de árboles quemados y un enorme cráter muy cerca del agua. La chica se acerco cautelosamente para no caer y sufrir alguna herida, dentro del cráter pudo apreciar que muy al fondo se miraba una pequeña bola de pelo azul que se movía de manera lenta.

- auuu… eh… eh… ¿Jaden? -hablo de manera preocupada la criatura, mientras se levantaba en dos pies y buscaba al mencionado-

La pequeña criatura tenía cuatro manos con cuatro dedos en cada una de ellas, era de color azul, nariz chata, enormes ojos negros, dos curiosas antenas, un rabito por cola, sus orejas eran muy grandes y unas espinas en la espalda, además que estaba parado en dos pies los cuales tenían tres dedos y era de plantas planas.

- ¿Jaden? ¿Jaden? -menciono preocupado la criatura de azul buscando al mencionado- estoy perdido -menciono deprimida la criatura mientras bajaba las orejas en señal de tristeza-

- ¨pobresito… ¿necesitara ayuda? ¿Esa piedra lo habrá lastimado?¨ -pensó preocupada Wendy que se acercaba cautelosamente, pero derribo unas rocas que terminaron haciendo ruido-

- um - la criatura levanto las orejas y volteo para notar que alguien lo estaba espiando- ya se -menciono con una voz que demostraba determinación-

- oh no, ¿me habra visto? -dijo nerviosa Wendy, cuando quiso mirar para abajo esa criatura ya no estaba en el lugar del impacto- se fue… -menciono mirando el lugar donde antes estaba la criatura-

Pero justo cuando Wendy volteo, la criatura le salto encima y la derribo dejando muy asustada a la Dragon Slayer por los violentos actos de la bola de pelos.

- kyaaaa no me lastimes -pidió la joven peli azulada muy asustada, pues no esperaba una reacción tan violenta de este ser-

- nuha mede husta -grito la criatura aterrando a mas Wendy quien se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos-

La miro a los ojos notando que la había asustado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la chica era inofensiva así que lo mejor era dejarla y desaparecer. Wendy al notar que el peso de esa criatura ya no estaba sobre ella, abrió los ojos y levanto el rostro mirando que ya no estaba ahí ese monstruo. Pero un su mente aun seguía la aterradora imagen de esos filosos colmillos y los penetrantes ojos negros.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y el frío a presentarse en la zona, se levantó de la fría tierra y se sacudió el polvo mientras miraba la dirección en la que se fue la criatura, su mirada era triste pero luego decido cambiarla por una de determinación.

- sea lo que sea eso… yo… yo descubriré que eres -menciono la jovencita-

Wendy camino y regreso a la ciudad, era hora de ir a comer algo y después dormiría un poco, el trascurso fue un poco largo pero logro llegar al gremio sin darse cuenta que era seguida, en Fairy Tail se llevo una agradable sorpresa pues su equipo estaba de regreso, Erza les estaba dando un ¨cariñoso abrazo¨ (*cof*cof*llave al cuello *cof**cof*) al cuello de Natsu y Gray quines se estaban poniendo azules. Decidió ignorar ese detalle y se dirigió a la barra, donde estaba una joven de cabello blanco muy largo que llegaba a su espalda, piel morena, ojos azul y hermoso cuerpo. La joven traía un vestido rojo.

Pero logro escuchar una conversación entre otros miembros antes.

- escuchaste de la roca voladora -menciono un peli azulado de Bigote-

- si seguro que una criatura salia de ella -respondió un hombre castaño de ojos rasgados-

- ¿de que criatura hablan? -pregunto Erza uniéndose a la platica- por que de ser alguien poderosa la eliminare -sentencio haciendo que Wendy tragara hondo-

- hola Wendy -chan ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -saludo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras limpiaba un tarro de cristal-

- Kyaaa -grito Wendy al ser tomada por sorpresa-

- Wendy -chan ¿estas bien? -pregunto la peliblanca-

- Ho-hola Mira -san, tengo un poco de hambre ¿me darías una sopa por favor? -pidió amablemente la jovencita de pelo azul un poco nerviosa-

- a la orden - respondió la joven de pelo blanco con una sonrisa-

Wendy estaba sentada esperando su comida en la barra, a su lado encontró una hoja y un lápiz, así que los tomo para matar el tiempo. Los minutos pasaban y Wendy estaba muy concentrada con su dibujo, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos a los minutos.

- Wendy -chan tu sopa esta lista -menciono Mira poniendo el humeante plato de sopa al lado de la joven-

- gracias Mira -san -agradeció mientras dejaba la hoja y el lápiz de lado, dejando que Mira pudiera ver el dibujo-

- que bonito dibujo Wendy -chan -dijo la chica de pelo blanco con una sonrisa muy grande, el dibujo el cual parecía un pequeño y extraño perro de 6 patas -

- aaaa…. Ese…. Yo-yo estaba aburrida jejeje -respondió un poco nerviosa-

- bueno disfruta tu sopa y luego vas a dormir, los jóvenes deben descansar -dijo la peliblanca maternalmente-

- hai Mira -san -respondió con una sonrisa Wendy-

Wendy se dedico a comer tranquilamente mientras los gritos de agonía de Natsu y Gray se escuchaban por todo el gremio. Constaron de 20 minutos para que Wendy terminara su comida y la agradeciera para después retirarse. La joven Dragon Slayer caminaba por las calles de Magnolia con rumbo a Fairy Hills, pero su mente seguía en aquella criatura que se encontró en el bosque.

Mientras tanto en el gremio, Erza se dirigió a la barra y dio un gran suspiro de cansancio, esos dos no paraban de volverla loca y que Lucy no este cerca no ayudaba mucho, ahora lo único que quería era un pedazo de pastel de fresa para relajarse, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que Wendy ya no estaba en el lugar.

- Oye Mira… ¿Dónde esta Wendy? Hace unos momentos la mire aqui -pregunto la pelirroja a su antigua rival-

- Wendy comio un poco y se retiro a descansar, dijo que estaba un poco cansada - respondido la peliblanca-

- ¿y este dibujo? -pregunto extrañada, pues el estilo se le hacia muy familiar-

- Wendy lo hizo… ¿no es lindo? -pregunto la peliblanca con una sonrisa, mientras Erza tenia una gota tras su nuca, pues esa extraña criatura la hacia sentir incomoda, sobre todo por los enormes ojos que tenia-

- espera… ¿dejaste que se fuera sola? -pregunto un poco alarmada la pelirroja-

- bueno… ella… -menciono nerviosa Mira-

- sabes que últimamente en la noche hay muchos pervertidos en las calles -dijo la pelirroja parándose y corriendo en busca de Wendy-

En las calles podemos ver como Wendy camina lentamente, y cubriéndose los brazos con sus manos para que el frío desapareciera, las calles eran oscuras y que se escucharan voces no ayudaba mucho.

- hola pequeña… ¿que hace una linda jovencita sola por estas calles? -pregunto un hombre de aspecto de complexión delgada y largo cabello lacio, vestía un pantalón café y una camisa blanca-

- yo-yo solo voy a casa -respondió nerviosa Wendy-

- ¿por que ir solita?… mejor, acompáñame a pasar un rato agradable -pidió el hombre mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el hombro de la joven- estas fría… tal vez necesites un poco de calor corporal -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa enfermiza-

Wendy entendió el mensaje, quiso defenderse pero el hombre la atrapo contra la pared de uno de los callejones y tiro unos botes de basura ante el movimiento, le tapo la boca para que no gritara mientras el le dedicaba una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- shshshshshsh tranquila hermosa, no te lastimare, solo te volveré toda una mujercita -menciono el hombre con una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro-

Comenzó a acercar sus manos a el pecho de Wendy pero antes de poder hacer algo, una extraña criatura le salto encima.

- aaahh ¿que es esto? ¿Quítate? - gritaba desesperado, pues la criatura lo arañaba en el rostro y los brazos-

- Aloha -expreso la criatura desapareciendo de su vista-

Wendy estaba en el suelo mirando como la criatura que encontró en el bosque atacaba al hombre que casi abusaba de ella. El hombre se levanto del suelo asustado, mirando para todo lados mientras esperaba que esa criatura apareciera. Saco de entre sus ropas una navaja y espero algún movimiento por parte de la criatura para matarla.

- ¿D-d-donde estas? -menciono nervioso con la mano temblándole-

De un momento a otro el hombre se estrello en la pared, fue cuando de nuevo Wendy volvió a ver a la criatura del bosque. El violador se levanto y le arrojo el cuchillo el cual se encajo en uno de los brazos de la criatura.

- aaaaaah -grito con dolor, para después ver con odio al sujeto que no paraba de temblar- fantoche -expreso con una voz furiosa, con sus manos arranco un tubo de cañería que estaba en la pared para golpearlo en el rostro dejándolo inconciente-

El hombre callo inconciente al suelo, le dolía la herida, estaba cansado y sentía que se iba a desmayar, volteo a la jovencita que salvo y luego callo al suelo abruptamente.

Wendy estaba incrédula a lo que acababa de ocurrir, esa cosa la había salvado, miro como fluía la sangre através de su pequeño brazo azul y se sintió mal por el, se paro del suelo y se acerco a la criatura de pelaje azul, aun respiraba así que decidió tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo a casa y cuidar de el, cuando lo levanto se asombro de lo liviano que era y decidió apresurar el paso a casa.

Una vez en Fairy Hills, la pequeña recostó al pequeño de pelaje azul en la cama y comenzó a curar el brazo de la criatura, limpio la herida y le puso vendajes limpios para evitar una infección.

- termine -expreso Wendy feliz al ver su buen trabajo- bueno ahora solo…

- Wendy, Wendy ¿estas ahí? -se escucho la voz de Erza llamando a la puerta-

- ¨ERZA -SAN¨ -murmuro nerviosa, pues no sabría que pensaría al ver a la criatura en su habitación- hai, ya voy -respondió caminando a la puerta-

Una vez que abrió la puerta, Erza se le vino encima revisando que estuviera bien, revisando cada parte del cuerpo de la peli azulada.

- es un alivio que estés bien -menciono mas calmada-

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -pregunto confundida Wendy-

- olvídalo… cosas mías, solo prométeme que no saldrás sola por las noches -pidió Erza tomándola por las manos- prométemelo Wendy- pidió la pelirroja-

- yo- yo lo pro-prometo -respondió Wendy muy nerviosa-

- bien… me sentiré mas tranquila ahora, bueno… que tengas buena noche -dijo Erza acariciando la cabeza de la chica-

- hai… descansa -menciono cerrando la puerta de su habitación- ufff… estuvo cerca -dijo Wendy recargándose en la puerta y deslizándose hasta caer sentada-

En ese momento la criatura comenzó a hacer ruidos y murmurar nombres que le llamaron la atención a la Dragon Slayer…

- eh, eh Lilo… Lilo -menciono la criatura muy agitado, mientras su respiración se volvía rapida-

Wendy curiosa se acerco a el y miro como se movía entre sueños.

- Lilo… Jaden… Jaden… Ohana -menciono aferrándose de las cobijas-

- tranquilo… todo estará bien -dijo Wendy acariciando el pelaje de la criatura, lo cual parecía calmarlo, pues su respiración dejo de ser tan rápida- ¿Qué tanto habrás sufrido? -pregunto la pequeña Wendy al aire-

Mientras tanto por la mente de esta criatura, podemos observar una guerra que se llevaba acabo en unas instalaciones extrañas, pues las paredes eran grises y habia demasiadas luces, a su lado estaba la imagen borrosa de un chico.

_- DEBES CORRER, NO IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE TU DEBES ESTAR A SALVO -menciono la voz-_

_- no… Jaden, Ohana -menciono la criatura-_

_- eso lo se bien, pero recuerda que eras la clave de la guerra -grito el joven-_

De repente una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, haciéndolo despertar de su pesadilla, respiraba de manera agitada, volteo para todos lados y se dio cuenta que el lugar era completamente desconocido para el, estaba descansando sobre una acolchonada cama con cobertores azules, las paredes de la habitación eran color blanco y había demasiados peluches, en un intento de moverse termino lastimándose.

- Auch -se quejo y termino dándose cuenta de su brazo vendando- donde... -menciono para ser interrumpido-

- que bien, has despertado -menciono Wendy muy feliz- espero tengas hambre -dijo la peli azulada poniendo una bandeja con comida sobre las piernas de la criatura-

Este miro la comida y volteo la cabeza en señal de orgullo, pero su estomago lanzo un fuerte rugido exigiendo comida, esto termino dándole risa a Wendy por la actitud orgullosa.

- guaj - Exclamo lanzándose sobre la comida y devorándola, mientras a Wendy le caía una gota de sudor por la nuca-

- creo, que tenias hambre -menciono Wendy mirándolo comer-

El de pelaje azul, lanzo un fuerte eructo al terminar de comer y comenzó a masajear su estomago con una sonrisa de satisfacción, para después dirigir su atención a la jovencita que se sentó en una silla frente a el.

- mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, puedes llamarme Wendy y estas en mi habitación -dijo la peliazulada con una sonrisa-

La criatura simplemente se le quedo mirando muy confundido, ¿Qué esperaba la niña de el?

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto la chica con una sonrisa-

- …Stitch -menciono el de pelaje azul- mi nombre Stitch -repitió el de pelaje azul-

CONTINUARA…

Hola gracias por leer el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… se que no eh actualizado mis otos fics, quiero que sepan que avanzo poco a poco en cada una de las actualizaciones.

Bueno sin más que decir nos leemos.

¿MERECE REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

- Bueno después de mucho tiempo al fin logre finalizar el capitulo 2, espero que este sea de su agrado -dijo Kachorro con una expresión feliz en su rostro-

- ya era hora - expreso Gardevoir rodando los ojos-

- si EJEM… bueno los dejamos con el capitulo-

Cap 2. ¿Ohana?

Es un nuevo día en Fairy Hills, el sol comienza a elevarse en los cielos y comienza a brindar sus rayos que comparten luz y calidez con cada uno de los habitantes en la ciudad.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en la habitación de Wendy Marvell y podemos apreciar como nuestra linda y joven protagonista de lacia y larga cabellera azul, la cual llega a su espalda baja, comienza a despertar de su sueño, lentamente uso sus manos para levantarse y lograr sentarse en su cama, para después llevar sus manos a su rostro y delicadamente tallar sus ojos para espantar el sueño, logrando abrir sus ojos de forma lenta debido a que no se había acostumbrado a la luz.

Nuestra joven protagonista, volteo su rostro a su izquierda y sonrió al ver a su nuevo inquilino, con el cual compartía, techo, comida y cama hace mas de una semana.

- ¨se ve tan lindo mientras duerme¨ -pensó la jovencita con una linda sonrisa en su rostro-

Usando sus manos, se quito la blanca sabana que cubría su cuerpo y después salió de la cama con mucho cuidado, para evitar despertar a su compañero. Una vez que logro su cometido, dejo que los rayos del sol iluminaran su vestimenta, la cual consta de una camiseta de color verde y sin mangas, con el dibujo del rostro de un gatito en ella, dicha prenda deja apreciar sus hombros, resalta su escaso pecho copa AA y delinea a la perfección su pequeña cintura, lleva unos shorts blancos a medio muslo y estos resaltan sus anchas caderas, dando una buena vista de esas largas y perfectas piernas que posee.

- Creo que es hora de preparar el desayuno y su café -menciono la chica de cabellos azules, mientras se colocaba en sus pies unas pantuflas con el diseño de un conejo blanco, pues estas contaban con orejas, ojos dientes y el rabito en la parte del talón-

Una vez lista, Wendy se dirigió a la puerta de la recamara, el dormitorio tiene paredes pintadas de color azul cielo, en el suelo hay una alfombra rosada y en la esquina izquierda junto a la ventana, se encuentra la cama. El dormitorio además de la cama, también cuenta con un armario con espejos de cuerpo completo, un librero con una gran cantidad de libros mágicos, un pequeño mueble al lado de la cama con una lámpara de noche y lo que no podía faltar era la gran cantidad de animales de felpa.

Ya en la cocina, Wendy se dispuso a sacarlo lo necesario para preparar el desayuno, el cual termino de preparar en cuestión de minutos, pues solo era un poco de cereal para ella y un trozo de pastel que encontró en su refrigerador, pero aun faltaba lo más importante.

- no hay café menciono la chica mirando el envase de café vacío- quizás…. Quizás Levy -san me regale un poco, solo espero que Erza -san no se entre, ella haría muchas preguntas sobre esto -menciono para si misma dirigiendo fuera de su departamento-

A paso decidido camino por los pasillos, logrando llegar frente a la puerta de Levy Mcgarden, toco la puerta esperando que la atendieran, mientras pensaba como pedir lo que fue a buscar. Solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que la perilla fuera girada y la puerta abierta, dejando ver a una joven de cabello azul desordenado que terminaba en puntas, piel pálida y ojos color avellana, su ropa consta de una larga camiseta color azul, la cual llega a la altura de sus muslos.

- buenos días Wendy -chan ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -pregunto amablemente la Mcgarden-

- a- a- bu- buen día Levy -san yo -yo venia po- por -hablo muy nerviosa Wendy- de- de casualidad tienes un poco de… café -pidió Wendy un poco nerviosa-

- vaya, no esperaba que alguien de tu edad ya tomara café, pero claro, espérame unos segundos y te lo traeré -dijo Levy entrando a su dormitorio mientras Wendy esperaba fuera, para después aparecer en la puerta de nuevo con una bolsa pequeña con café- bueno, no se si tomas descafeinado, así que toma esta libre de cafeína, pero aun así no te recomiendo tomar café seguido, pues puede hacerte daño -recomendó Levy entregándole la bolsa a Wendy-

- gra- gracias Levy -san -dijo Wendy haciendo una reverencia, mientras Levy sonreía ante la timidez de la chica y miraba como ingresaba a su dormitorio-

Levy volvió a su habitación y al pasar por la cocina y al ver el envase de café, quedo con ganas de prepararse uno, así que calentó un poco de agua, la cual sirvió en una taza y hecho el polvo haciendo que el liquido cristalino y humeante se volvería oscuro, con su mano derecha cargo la taza y decidió sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor para continuar una de sus investigaciones, pero su mente volvió al envase de café, pues a decir verdad la imagen era nueva y no lo había notado, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al notar que el café no era descafeinado, era lo contrario.

- que hice -dijo Levy un poco asustada, quien dejo la taza de café para salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Wendy- ¨espero que Erza no se entere de mi error¨ -pensó la Mcgarden entrando en un estado de pánico al pensar que Titania la castigaría igual o peor que a Natsu y Gray, si se enteraba que le dio de tomar algo dañino a su pequeña ¨hermanita¨ que era como ella miraba a la Marvell- ¡WENDY -CHAN ESPERA! -grito Levy abriendo la puerta de forma violenta, encontrándose con Wendy sirviéndole café a una extraña criatura peluda de color azul-

- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr -gruño Stitch al ver que era interrumpido en su desayuno-

- es el, es el, es el -tartamudeaba la maga de escritura solida al ver a la criatura de la que todos hablaban en Mangolia, estaba muy cerca de la joven Marvell y eso la puso a ella blanca del miedo-

- espera Levy -san, todo tiene una explicación -dijo Wendy intentando calmar a la peli azulada mayor, que tenia una mueca de terror invadiendo su rostro entero-

- chimpa chi pawa -exclamo Stitch señalando a Levy que termino desmayándose en la sala de Wendy-

- ¿Crees que ella diga algo? -pregunto Wendy mirando a la inconsciente maga-

- i -exclamo de forma positiva mientras continuaba bebiendo de su café-

- Stitch, ¿me ayudarías a moverla? -pregunto Wendy mirando a la criatura de pelaje azul-

- ¿uh? -exclamo confundido-

- no podemos dejarla ahí -dijo Wendy-

- bien… Stitch mueve -exclamo frustrado mientras caminaba hacia la inconsciente maga y la cargaba con sus brazos al estilo nupcial-

Pasaron los minutos y Levy había sido recostada en un sillón, donde Stitch estaba vigilándola por si despertaba, mientras Wendy preparaba un te para calmar los nervios de la Mcgarden, su despertar no duro mucho, pues esta comenzó a moverse y quejarse un poco por sentirse incomoda.

- ou… que sueño tan raro -dijo Levy despertando mientras se sentaba en el sofá, para terminar abriendo los ojos y encontrarse con-

- hoola -saludo Stitch, haciendo que Levy lo mirara fijamente y se volviera a desmayar, por el miedo al ver a la extraña criatura frente a ella-

- ¿aun no despierta? -pregunto Wendy entrando con la taza de te en manos y sentándose en una silla esperando que su amiga despertara-

- no -respondió Stitch con una gota de sudor bajando de su nuca, mientras lo que parecía ser el alma de Levy, salía por su boca-

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta de la casa de Wendy, haciendo que la joven peli azul se pusiera nerviosa.

- Stitch escóndete -pidió Wendy-

- pero -intento decir Stitch-

- todo estará bien, solo escóndete -volvió a pedir Wendy, quien se dirigió a la puerta-

Wendy corrió hacia la puerta y termino encontrándose con su compañera de misiones, Lucy Heartfilia.

- buenos días Wendy -chan -saludo Lucy con una sonrisa-

- Lucy -san -dijo Wendy mirando a la rubia de lacio cabello-

Lucy tiene su cabello lacio con dos mechones largos que pasan por ambos lados de su rostro y terminan a la altura de su pecho. Su ropa consta de una top color rosa el cual deja apreciar su voluptuoso pecho copa CC, dejando a la vista su plano vientre, mientras lleva una mini falda color beige la cual llega a medio muslo y su calzado consta de unas botas cafés.

- Wendy, de casualidad ¿has visto a Levy -chan? -pregunto la rubia, para saber el paradero de su amiga-

- Le- ¿Levy -san? -pregunto un poco nerviosa Wendy-

- es que parece que no esta en su dormitorio, algo raro en ella -respondió Lucy-

- pues…. -intentaba buscar una salida la joven Marvell-

- ¿puedo pasar? -pregunto Lucy a la Dragon Slayer de cielo-

- ¿pasar? Pa- ¿para qu- que quieres pasar? -pregunto poniéndose nerviosa la joven peli azulada de ojos color marrón-

- bueno, es que ayer compre un pastel para que comiéramos Levy, tu y yo -respondió Lucy mostrando una caja en manos, haciendo que el estomago de Wendy gruñera de forma inadvertida-

- ha- hai… adelante -respondió con el tono tímido que tanto la caracteriza, mientras se hacia un lado y le daba el pase a su amiga, que termino ingresando a la cocina-

- bueno para que podamos comer será mejor que…. -menciono Lucy siendo interrumpida por un grito de terror-

- KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA -se escucho en toda la casa de Wendy, haciendo que ambas corrieran en dirección a la sala y encontraron a Levy temblando en el sofá mientras miraba hacia el techo-

- Levy -chan -dijo Lucy muy confundida corriendo hacia su amiga- Levy -chan ¿que ocurre? -pregunto Lucy mirando su asustada amiga-

- el -dijo Levy señalando el techo, haciendo que Lucy volteara y mirara a Stitch como un perro en el techo-

- ¡KYYAAAA QUE ES ESA COSA! -grito Lucy muy asustada al ver a lo que se refería Levy-

En ese momento Stitch bajo del techo y se acerco a Wendy, haciendo que ambas jóvenes magas se asustaran, pensando que la extraña criatura tenia malas intenciones con la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

- ¡Wendy! Ábrete puerta del León, ¡LEOO! -grito Lucy usando una de sus llaves doradas, haciendo que de una puerta, apareciera un joven de cabellos castaños en punta haciéndolo parecerá la melena de un león, anteojos con cristales azul celeste y un traje de gala negro, una camiseta blanca, corbata roja y zapato negro-

- ¿Qué ocurre Lucy? -pregunto el joven de ropas elegantes, con un tono de voz tranquilo-

- ¡Aleja a Wendy de esa cosa! -Gritó Lucy muy asustada-

- como ordenes Lucy -dijo el espíritu mirando fijamente a Stitch que al sentirse observado solo gruño-

El espíritu estelar corrió en dirección a Wendy para alejarla del ser de pelaje azul, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla en sus brazos, una mano lo tomo por la muñeca, dejando ver a Stitch como el culpable.

- vaya que eres rápido, pero… ¿qué tan fuerte eres? -pregunto Loke con una sonrisa en su rostro, para después soltarle una poderosa patada, que Stitch detuvo sacando sus brazos ocultos-

- grrrr -gruño Stitch-

- REGULUS -exclamo Loke haciendo que su anillo comenzara a brillar, para después golpear a Stitch, pero no lo logro debido a que Wendy se interpuso entre ambos-

- ¡ALTO! -gritó Wendy con el ceño fruncido y protegiendo a Stitch-

- Wendy -chan -exclamaron sorprendidas las jóvenes magas, mientras Loke solo quedaba quieto, mirando a Stitch-

- Stitch no es malo -declaro Wendy, mirando a Loke, el cual suavizo su mirada ante la mirada de la chica frente a él, pues aun molesta se miraba muy adorable-

- pero Wendy, esa cosa -dijo Lucy-

- STITCH -se defendió el ser tierno y esponjoso- MI NOMBRE STITCH.

- pu-¿puede hablar? -pregunto Lucy en asombrada-

- hai -respondió Wendy-

La habitación quedo en silencio, Levy seguía abrazada de Lucy, mientras Lucy devolvía el abrazo sin dejar de ver a la criatura que estaba detrás de Wendy.

- Stitch -hablo Wendy llamando la atención de su amigo- podrías guardar tus brazos extra… es que parece que asustan a mis amigas -explico Wendy-

- hum… claro -respondió mientras sus brazos extra se volvían esconder en sus costados-

- bien… ¿por qué no comemos un poco? -pregunto Wendy sonriendo, haciendo que Lucy y Levy tragaran saliva de forma ruidosa-

Una vez en la mesa, todos estaban sentados y eso incluía a Stitch, que estaba al lado de Loke.

En ese momento Wendy comenzó a servir las rebanadas de pastel, comenzando por Lucy, pero cuando Wendy le dio el trozo de pastel a Loke, Stitch tomo el trozo con sus garras y lo devoró.

- ¡OYE ESO ERA MIO! -gritó el espíritu molesto-

- Stitch, tranquilo… te llevare el tuyo en unos momentos -dijo de forma amable Wendy-

En ese momento Stitch dejo de masticar el pastel de Loke y lo devolvió a su plato, junto con un cherry que saco de su garganta.

- iug, que repúgnate -dijo el espíritu estelar con una mueca de asco, al ver lo que hizo la criatura- te lo regalo -menciono Loke moviendo su plato con el pastel a medio comer-

- Wendy… ¿Cómo exactamente conociste a... tu amigo? -pregunto Lucy un poco incomoda al ver como comía Stitch-

- bueno… yo lo conocí hace… hace 2 semanas -respondió la peli azulada-

- ¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TIENES A ESA COSA AQUÍ HACE DOS SEMANAS?! -grito Levy en shock pues nunca se dieron cuenta de eso-

- bueno yo eh estado cuidando a Stitch estas dos semanas, porque él estaba lastimado cuando lo encontré -explico escondiendo la razón por la que habían lastimado a Stitch-

- ¿lastimado? -pregunto Levy con curiosidad-

- sí, cuando lo encontré tenia uno de sus brazos lastimados, al principio me dio miedo, pero después… me dio lastima dejarlo lastimado, así que lo traje aquí y lo cure -explico la Dragon Slayer-

- i, Wendy… Ohana -dijo Stitch recostado su cabeza en las piernas de Wendy, que sonrió al ver como se comportaba el ¨perro¨ con ella-

- ¿Ohana? -pregunto Lucy, confundida-

- Stitch dice muchas palabras que no entiendo -menciono la peli azulada mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo-

- pero ¿estas segura que no es peligroso? -pregunto Levy-

- buueeeeno -dijo Wendy con un tono nervioso- creo que solo es peligroso para aquellos que me quieren hacer daño -dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -pregunto Loke arqueando una ceja-

- Stitch es un poco celoso, de las personas que se me acercan -dijo Wendy con una risa nerviosa-

- eso lo note cuando me acerque a ti -respondió el espíritu estelar mirando a la chica-

En ese momento un trozo de pastel voló al rostro de Loke y este impacto de lleno en su cara haciendo que el espíritu estelar cayera al suelo, mientras Stitch se reía burlonamente de él.

- jajajajajajaja Nuha nada husta -exclamo Stitch de forma burlona-

- te voy a…. -y antes de que Loke pudiera completar la frase, este desapareció, pues parecía que ya era hora de regresar al mundo de los espíritus-

- Stitch -menciono Wendy, provocando que el peludo dejara de reír-

- oh oh -exclamo al ver la mirada seria de Wendy-

- Stitch, eso no se hace, es una grosería -regaño Wendy-

- vaya, se ve que Wendy está madurando, nunca la había visto así -susurro Lucy a Levy-

- es verdad, y creo que el si la quiere y la respeta -dijo Levy refiriéndose a Stitch-

- creo que actuamos un poco paranoicas, y sabes a simple vista, no parece tan malo -declaro Lucy mirando al extraterrestre-

- es verdad, incluso se ve muy tierno y esponjoso -dijo Levy-

- Wendy -hablo Lucy llamando la atención de Stitch y Wendy-

- ¿qué pasa Lucy -san? -pregunto Wendy mirando a la rubia-

- bueno, es que queremos… queremos disculparnos con Stitch -dijo Levy un poco nerviosa-

- ¿disculparse? -pregunto Wendy confundida mientras Stitch levantaba los hombros confundido-

- Stitch, Levy y yo lo sentimos, pero parece que no eres un monstruo después de todo -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa-

Stitch volteo a ver a Wendy intentando saber qué hacer y ella simplemente sonrió y asintió, dándole a entender que aceptara las disculpas por parte de sus amigas.

- Stitch… perdona -respondió con una sonrisa-

- gracias -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa- por cierto mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia - se presentó la rubia con una sonrisa-

- y yo, soy Levy Mcgarden -se presentó la peliazulada-

- vez Stitch, Lucy -san y Levy -san son amigas -dijo Wendy-

- ¿Ohana? -pregunto Stitch-

- ¿Qué es Ohana? -pregunto Lucy-

- no lo sé, eh buscado muchas palabras en los libros pero… -dijo Wendy para después ser interrumpida por Stitch-

- Ohana… significa… familia… y… tu familia… nunca… te abandona… ni te olvida -dijo Stitch dejando asombradas a las chicas-

- que bonitas palabras -dijo Levy asombrada por la inteligencia de Stitch-

- que hermoso, sin duda eso lo usare para una nueva historia, si… en como un criatura fugitiva llega a una isla paradisiaca donde una se hace amigo de una niña mientras otras criaturas le buscan para entregarlo al lugar de donde escapo, el significado de Ohana quedaría muy bien cuando la criatura se encariñe con la niña, sin duda soy una genio -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, al imaginarse la historia en su cabeza-

- Stitch… ¿tú me consideras tu familia? -pregunto Wendy mirando al extraterrestre-

- i -respondió, para después ser abrazado de manera cariñosa por Wendy-

- gracias, Stitch… yo también te considerare mi Ohana a partir de hoy -dijo Wendy sin dejar de abrazar a Stitch-

La mañana continúo y llego la hora en que se tenían que retirar tanto Lucy como Levy.

- Lucy -san, Levy -san, por favor… ¿podrían mantener el secreto de Stitch? -pregunto Wendy-

- claro Wendy -chan, por mí no hay problema -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, haciendo que Wendy sintiera un peso menos de encima-

- cuenta conmigo Wendy -chan -respondió Levy- ahora que recuerdo, Wendy… creo que deberás regresarme el café, por que este tiene cafeína y no creo que sea bueno para ti -dijo Levy sintiendo algo de vergüenza-

- pero… el café no es para mí -dijo Wendy dejando confundida a Levy-

- ¿entonces? -pregunto Levy, para después ver a Stitch caminando por la casa con una taza de café-

- uhh… Vainilla -dijo Stitch dando otro sorbo a su taza de café-

- ¿el café era para Stitch? -menciono ella con una gota detrás de su cabeza mientras Stitch disfrutaba de su café-.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del cap.

¿MERECE REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno después de mucho tiempo logre terminar este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y con respecto a la duda de Nestor In, se que no eh puesto nada de Natsu y Erza pero eso debe ir un poco calmado, pues esa relación es una de las mas complicadas que me a tocado trabajar y estoy esperando hacerlo bien.

Sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 3.

Cap 3… MI NOMBRE STITCH.

Han pasado 3 días desde que Lucy y Levy tuvieron la suerte de conocer a Stitch, el nuevo amigo de Wendy que resulto ser la criatura monstruosa de la que todos hablaban, cabe decir que la primera vez que se conocieron, el encuentre no fue muy agradable, mas sin embargo se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que Wendy podía controlarlo a la perfección.

En estos momentos podemos ver a las chicas antes mencionadas estando reunidas en la casa de la pequeña Wendy, quienes estaban notando lo que Wendy les había dicho, Stitch parecía estar mas triste de lo normal, ahora el pobre tenia hundida la cara en una almohada mientras sus orejas se encontraban caídas.

Lucy en estos momentos tiene dos largos mechones que a ambos lados de su rostro los cuales llegar a la altura del cuello, mientras el resto de su cabellera esta recogida en dos coletas. Su vestimenta consta de un top rosado que resalta a su voluminoso pecho copa D, lleva una mini falda color beige que llega a la altura de su muslo y un cinturón azul en su cadera, donde esta colocado su estuche de llaves celestiales. Su calzado consta de unas botas cafés.

El cabello de Wendy estaba arreglado en dos coletas que tenían dos moños negros, lleva el saco rojo que consiguió en Edoras, junto a una mini falda negra que le llega a la altura de los muslos, mientras su calzado consta de un par de zapatos cafés, con unas largas calcetas azul marino que llegaban sobre sus rodillas.

Levy tenía su cabello con un liston que mantenía su melena hacia atrás para impedir que sus largos mechones le taparan el rostro. Llevaba un chaleco verde de botones el cual estaba un poco abierto dejando ver su sostén de color amarillo. Lleva unos pantalones blancos al cuerpo y unos zapatos deportivos.

- owww -exclamó Stitch dejando caer su rostro de forma pesada en la almohada-

- ¿y dices que esta así desde hace 2 días? -preguntó Lucy un poco preocupado-

- si, Stitch-kun no ha comido bien y solo esta ahí acostado desde que me voy hasta que regreso a casa -respondió Wendy preocupada-

- hmmm -exclamó Levy acercándose a Stitch, una vez frente a el este levanto su rostro, mientras ella llevaba su mano a la frente del extraterrestre- no tiene fiebre, pero si se ve algo pálido… la única salida que veo es… -mencionó haciendo una pausa dramática- esta aburrido -declaró Levy con una sonrisa mientras Wendy y Lucy caían al suelo-

- ooow -exclamó Stitch hundiendo su rostro en la almohada-

- eso… ¿eso es verdad Stitch-kun? -preguntó Wendy- ¿pero que podría hacer? no puedo sacarlo podría asustar a la gente o peor podrían lastimarlo -dijo Wendy muy preocupada

- oye Wendy… eso en el cuello de Stitch ¿es un collar? -preguntó Lucy mirando el collar rojo-

- creo que si -respondió Wendy-

- esto me da una idea -mencionó Lucy con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano a su cintura y sacaba una llave- ábrete puerta de la doncella… ¡VIRGO! -pidió Lucy mientras se escuchaba una campana y después aparecia una linda chica de cabellos rosas vestida de Maid, tenia unos grilletes con cadenas rotas en sus muñecas y miraba a Lucy-

- hola princesa… ¿acaso es hora de que me castigue? -preguntó la chica de cabellos rosas-

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO! -gritó la rubia muy colorada- te llame por que necesito que me consigas una soga -pidió Lucy-

- Princesa ¿acaso usted esta interesada en el Bondage? -preguntó la chica vestida de Maid-

- Virgo… solo consíguelo -pidió Lucy llevándose la mano a la frente mientras Levy tenia el rostro rojo al imaginarse atada por varias cuerdas y cierto dragón Slayer de metal se le acercaba con una sonrisa lujuriosa-

- ¿para que es la soga? Lucy-san -preguntó Wendy con mucha inocencia-

- eso lo veras en unos minutos -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa-

Minutos después regreso Virgo con una soga la cual le entrego a Lucy, que después de otro mal entendido decidió regresar a virgo a casa.

- bueno… supongo que la gente podría asustarse, pero si Happy es un gato volar y se acostumbraron a el, no creo que no se puedan acostumbrar a un perro de pelaje azul -dijo Lucy entregándole la cuerda a Wendy-

- ¿eh? -respondió confundida Wendy al no entender-

- Sitich ¿puedes venir? -preguntó Lucy-

- Stitch no quiere -respondió el extraterrestre que volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada y logrando que Lucy se molestara-

- estoy… intentando… ayudarte… le…van… ta… te -exigía Lucy tomando de sus patas a Stitch pero sete se aferraba con fuerza a la cama-

- Stitch no quiere, Stitch no quiere -respondía el ser tierno y esponjoso sin querer salir de la cama-

- esto… es… por tu… bien -mencionó Lucy mientras insistía en sacar a Stitch-

- Stitch… nooooo -mencionó Stitch haciendo fuerza con intenciones de no perder-

- Lucy-san, no creo que esa sea la mejor idea -mencionó Wendy con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

Minutos después podemos ver a las 3 chicas frente a la puerta y a un Stitch parado al lado de Wendy, mientras mantenía una expresión de molestia por tener que salir en contra de su voluntad, también tenia mucho que ver el que estaba amarrado con la soga al collar en su cuello.

- bien, Stitch recuerda el plan… eres un perro, repítelo -dijo Lucy a la altura de Stitch-

- Stitch… es un perro -respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Mientras Lucy sonreía-

Con dichas palabras las 3 chicas y Stitch se dispusieron a salir de Fairy Hills, el extraterrestre al ver el exterior sin duda se emociono, pero al ver que Lucy lo miraba su orgullo fue más grande y oculto su emoción convirtiéndolo en indiferencia, esa rubia no lo iba a convencer.

Nuestro pequeño grupo camino por la ciudad y al parecer no habían notado la presencia de Stitch, algo que tenia muy aliviada a Wendy, pues no sabia que debía hacer por si eso llegara a ocurrir.

- y ¿Qué tal Stitch? -preguntó Lucy, pero este simplemente le volteo el rostro-

- hmm -exclamó mientras Lucy gruñía al ver que el extraterrestre era muy testarudo-

- ¿oigan que les parece un helado? -preguntó Levy con intenciones de romper la tensa atmosfera-

- Piña Coco -Exclamó Stitch logrando que algunas personas alrededor voltearan curiosos al verlo hablar- jejeje Guau Guau -ladro un poco nervioso el ser de pelaje Azul-

- aaa… Wendy-chan creo que deberemos llevarte a ver al medico, la voz te esta comenzando a cambiar -dijo Lucy muy nerviosa tapándole la boca a Wendy, haciendo que todos pensaran que se trataba de un hechizo mal implementado de la pequeña-

En ese momento Lucy le mando una mirada de desaprobación a Stitch, quien solo podía reír un poco nervioso. La atención de las personas se había dispersado mientras regresaba cada una a sus asuntos, logrando que las magas de Fairy Tail soltaran un suspiro de cansancio.

Sin más que hacer nuestro pequeño grupo hizo lo que Levy sugirió, ahora cada una disfrutaba de un helado, pero el gusto no les duro mucho, pues ahora Stitch corría como loco debido a que comió su helado demasiado rápido.

- te dije que lo comieras con calma -mencionó Wendy, mientras Stitch rodaba por el suelo tomándose la cabeza, debido al dolor que sentía- intentare curarte -dijo Wendy colocando el vaso con su helado en la banca donde estaba sentada junto a las chicas-

Stitch se le acerco tomándose la cabeza y acostó esta en las piernas de Wendy, mientras ella comenzaba a usar su magia curativa de Dragon Slayer del cielo.

- que lindo, ¿por que será que no le agrado? -preguntó Lucy notando lo bien que se portaba Stitch con Wendy-

- ¿no será por que lo obligas a salir de Fairy Hills en contra de su voluntad? -preguntó Levy mientras Lucy sonreía nerviosa-

- es que tu dijiste que el estaba aburrido, supuse que podría divertirse un poco fuera de esas paredes -respondió Lucy-

- si, pero el estar aburrido lo podíamos arreglar de varias maneras. No se quizás jugando con el -mencionó Levy mientras Lucy agachaba la cabeza derrotada- se que tienes las mejores intenciones Lucy-chan, pero recuerda que no es muy seguro que Stitch salga de Fairy Hills, alguien podría reconocerlo, aunque fue una gran idea hacerlo pasar por perro, hasta ahora a pasado desapercibido -comentó Levy-

- ¿ya no te duele Stitich? -preguntó Wendy terminando su labor-

- Stitch bien… yuju Stitch quiere Wendy -celebró el extraterrestre que abrazo a Wendy de sorpresa-

- para ser alguien tan terco y fuerte… es bastante tierno con Wendy -dijo Levy conmovida mientras Lucy asentía a sus palabras con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Mientras tanto en el gremio de Fairy Tail

- ¡GRAAAAAY! -fue el poderoso grito que se escucho por todo el lugar-

- ¡NATSUUUU AHORA SI TE ACABARE CABRONASO! -fue otro poderoso grito en ese lugar-

Si, era un día normal en el gremio, Natsu y Gray habían comenzado una de sus peleas diarias.

Natsu es un chico de cabellos en punta y desordenados de color rosados, sus ojos son color negro y lleva una bufanda blanca hecha de escamas de dragon. Su ropa conciste en un chaleco negro el cual esta abierto dejando ver su pecho y abdomen, mientras que lleva unos pantalones blancos a la altura de la rodilla y unas sandalias negras.

Gray un muchacho de cabello en puntas y azabache, es de ojos color negro, piel un poco bronceada con el tatuaje de su gremio en el pecho y de color azul oscuro, mientras su vestimenta pues… en estos momentos esta en unos boxers color verde.

- ¡Espero que estés listo para perder! ¡KARYU NO TEKKEN! -gritó Natsu con su puño envuelto en llamas-

- el que perderá serás tu…. ¡ICE MAKE: RANSU! -exclamó Gray mientras frente a el aparecía un símbolo azul del cual comenzaba a aparecer una lanza-

En ese momento antes de que ambos lanzaran sus ataques dos enormes manos los aplastaron contra el suelo dejándolos en Knockout.

- ¡PAR DE BAKAS, CUANTAS VECES LES EH DICHO QUE NO SE PELEEN DENTRO DEL GREMIO! -gritó el maestro Makarov, que al levantar sus manos pudo ver que ambos se miraban muy adoloridos-

- AAA GRAY-SAMA -exclamó con gran preocupación una joven de larga cabellera azul, que estaba vistiendo un abrigo marrón con un cinturón café y unas largas botas color café-

- estos Gaki me están volviendo viejo -mencionó el maestro con un gran suspiro-

- va pero que esta diciendo Maestro, siempre ah hecho un estupendo trabajo -menciono un hombre pelirojo que llevaba una gabardina larga-

- no me digas nada que me tienes muy decepcionado 5to maestro -exclamó frustrado el pobre Makarov mirando a Gildarts Clive el quinto maestro de Fairy Tail que termino nominándolo de nuevo como sexto maestro del gremio-

- sabes bien que no estoy hecho para dar órdenes -respondió con mucha tranquilidad -

- estúpido Gaki -murmuró Makarov agarrando su tarro de cerveza y bebiéndolo de golpe-

Mientras tanto podemos ver a una linda pelirroja sentada frente a la barra mientras una carismática peliblanca le hacia compañía.

- Erza ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto la albina mientras limpiaba un vaso con un pañuelo-

- Mira estoy preocupada por Wendy -reveló la pelirroja-

- ¿por que? -preguntó la peliblanca con curiosidad por el tema-

- esta mas misteriosa de lo normal, se la pasa encerrada en su habitación y no a querido tomar ninguna misión -respondió Erza suspirando-

- bueno, nosotras ya pasamos por esa etapa, quizás solo debamos darle tiempo -respondió la albina de ojos azules con una pequeña sonrisa-

- si… quizás tengas razón -respondió Erza soltando un suspiro de cansancio- puedes traerme un trozo de pastel por favor -pidió la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa-

- claro, ya vengo -respondió Mira dejando a Erza en la barra-

- ¨¿Qué será lo que escondes Wendy?¨ -pensó Erza con mucha curiosidad-

Regresando con Stitch y las chicas…

- Lucy-san… Levy-san -habló Wendy haciendo que las chicas y el mismo Stitch voltearan a verla-

- ¿ocurre algo Wendy-chan? -preguntó Levy mirando a la Dragon Slayer del cielo que parecía muy pensativa, mientras Stitch caminaba al lado de ella simulando ser un perro-

- yo… yo no quiero esconder a Stitch, quiero que pueda estar fuera de Fairy Hills, pero… -mencionó Wendy mientras su rostro comenzaba a reflejar angustia-

- tranquila Wendy-chan…. Llegaremos a una solución ya lo veras -apoyó Lucy a la chica que solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa-

- oye Lu-chan creo que deberíamos ir a reportarnos al gremio -dijo Levy mirando a la rubia-

- es verdad no hemos ido en todo el día, pero… -dijo Lucy mirando a Wendy-

- no se preocupen Stitch y yo podemos esperar fuera ¿verdad Stitch? -preguntó Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- i -respondió Stitch-

Con dichas palabras Stitch y las chicas caminaron en dirección a Fairy Tail y justo como lo dijo Wendy ella y Stitch se quedaron esperando fuera, todo estaría bien de no ser por que una bola de fuego salió y golpeo a Stitch el cual termino en el suelo, meintras miraba a Wendy con una mueca de dolor, para ver que el fuego le había dejado un poco rojo su una pequeña parte del brazo.

- Itee -se quejo Wendy tomando su brazo-

- ¡Wendy! -exclamaron Levy y Lucy corriendo a ver a su amiga-

- estoy bien… no se preocupen -respondió Wendy con una pequeña mueca de dolor- ¿y Stitch? -preguntó buscando a su amigo-

Stitch se levanto del suelo muy molesto mientras avanzaba a paso lento a la puerta.

- ¡STITCH! -gritaron las chicas muy preocupadas por el extraterrestre-

- grrrrrrr -comenzó a gruñir al ver que fue un chico de cabellos rosas el que estaba arrojando las bolas de fuego- fantoche -exclamó Stitch caminando de forma lenta-

Una vez frente a la puerta Stitch se detuvo haciendo creer a las chicas que se detendría, pero quedaron en shock al ver que Stitch la abrió de golpe haciendo que todos lo miraran, pero quien lo miraba con mas interés era el maestro.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó uno de los miembros de gremio-

Stitch camino a paso lento, salto sobre una mesa y se puso frente a Natsu a quien le gruño.

- ¿que es lo que quieres? -preguntó Natsu mirando a la criatura con confusión-

En ese momento Stitch le soltó un puñetazo al dragon salyer de fuego el cual se estrello en una pared donde cayeron varias cajas sobre el, esto dejo en shock a todos pues esta criatura extraña había golpeado tan fuerte que había arrojado a Natsu.

- ¡NATSU! -exclamaron los miembros del gremio-

- OYE CABRON, QUIEN TE CREES PARA VENIR Y ATACARNOS -gritó Gray con una lanza de hielo en mano y listo para atacar-

- ATACAR SIN RAZON NO ES DE HOMBRES -gritó un hombre musculoso de larga cabellera blanca-

En ese momento tanto Gray como Elfman se lanzaron sobre Stitch, pero este se metió sus pies a la boca y comenzó a rodar como si se tratara de una pelota para escapar de los ataques.

- ¿Dónde esta? No le veo -dijo Gray a quien casual mente le crecieron unas enormes orejas-

- uuu uuuu -exclamó Stitch sobre la barra, pero jamás pudo evitar un golpe que lo hizo caer de esta-

- tu… ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a nuestro gremio y a atacarnos? -preguntó Erza que en este momento llevaba su armadura del purgatorio-

- no esperen no hagan nada -dijo Wendy entrando pero nadie le hacia caso-

- ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO! -gritó Natsu envuelto en llamas y una mirada que prometía mucho dolor-

Elfman, Natsu, Gray y Erza localizaron a Stitch que ya los estaba esperando y justo cuando estaban apunto de llegar con sus respectivos ataques apareció Wendy haciéndole frente a 4 de los magos mas peligrosos mientras les dedicaba una mirada molesta.

- DIJE ALTO -mencionó la chica asombrando a todos por lo que hacia-

- Wendy hasta a un lado -pidió Erza sin quitar la vista de Stitch que parecía más calmado-

- No -respondió Wendy asombrando a Erza por atreverse a desafiarla- no permitiré que lastimen a mi amigo -declaró Wendy sorprendiendo a todos otra vez-

- ¿t-t-tu a-ami-migo? -preguntó Erza en shock-

- si… mi amigo -respondió Wendy sin quitar su mirada molesta sembrando un silencio muy incomodo entre todos-

- Wendy… -llamó el maestro poniéndose frente a todos- ¿esta criatura es tu amigo? -preguntó el maestro con una voz seria-

- STITCH… -habló dejando al gremio entero sorprendido por tercera vez- MI NOMBRE… STITCH -sentenció el extraterrestre-

CONTINUARA….

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero merecer sus comentarios.

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
